To be or not to be that is the question?
by Shugga Sweet
Summary: R. Will draco fall for the hermione charm or vise versa? chap 11 up. i cant do summaries.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey people please reveiw. I dont own any harry potter characters but i wish i did own tom felton.  
  
Hope you like!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting Old Friends  
  
Hermione was walking down platform 9 and 3/4 when she spooted him. Blonde hair, steel grey eyes and a smirk on his face, it was no other the Draco Malfoy the terror himself. Hermione could remember in second year when he called her Mudblood for the first time how hurt she was but now she so used to it that she hadent have noticed him saying it for the last four years.  
  
Malfoy was as hot as hot can get but she knew that she was in her seventh year and not bad looking either. Hermione got a letter from Professor Dumbledoor stating that she was the new head girl for Hogwarts this year and she would be under emence pressure. But Hermione was excited when she read the emence pressure bit and she knew that would mean more work.  
  
Hermione snapped out of he trance when she felt a prickle in the back of her neck which usually meant someone was watching her. She put on a glare thinking it was Malfoy that was sizing her up but why would he do that? Malfoy thought of her as a low and dirty Mudblood. She turned around and saw Harry Potter her best friend sizing her up and she quickly turned her glare into a smile. Harry was Hermiones best friend apart from Ron ever scince half way through first year.  
  
"HERMIONE" Harry shouted as he ran towards her giving her a big bear hug and nearly chocking her in the prosess. "Harry get off me I need to Breath" Choked Hermione as Harry pulled himself off her with a blush on his face. "sorry im just so happy to see you and you look absolutely......... sexy" Said harry as Hermione started to blush at that comment he made. Harry had grown to be an easy 6 foot 5 and he had a 6 pack which showed through his t- shirt that was one size to small .Hermione noticed in the corner of her eye a firery red haired seventh year that was the other third of the dream team (as people like to call them).  
  
"RON OVER HERE" Yelled Hermione nearly deafning Harry. Ron had also done a bit of growing up being a 6 foot 8 and also having a 6 pack, Hermione felt all special having the most gorgous guys as best friends. Hey Hermione Malfoys is the hottest in Hogwarts and you know it cos i am you. Shut up he so is not Harry or Ron could easily beat him. Hermione blushed at her fight with herself feeling very stupid when she noticed someone poking her. "Heeerrrrmmmiiioooonnne you there?" Ron said in a whinning voice that started to irritate her. "oh yeah. sorry. lets get on the train cos it is about to leave with out us" I said pulling them to an empty compartment. 


	2. train ride

Hey hope you like the next chapter of my story. Please reveiw so i can improve.  
  
a/n: i do not own any of these characters j.k rowling does.  
  
Chapter 2 The Train Ride  
  
Hermione was wearing a denim mini skirt and a red boob tube which said in black letters "I play boys". She also got her ears peirced during the holidays as well as her belly button. Ron had a proper look at her in the Hogwarts train compartment and nearly melted just lookin at her make up that totally blended in with her skin tone, her now under control brown hair with blond streaks through it which was dead strait and colmplimented her face. Harry was thinking the same exact thing about Ginny who was talking to hermione about their summer. Ginny wore a short black mini skirt with a blue tank top and she also had streaks through her firey red hair, but the streaks were black. Ginny and Hermione had both gotten curved in the right places and had nice sized breasts and ass.  
  
Hermione was just talking to Ginny about her holiday and how much her belly button hurt after it was peirced, but then she remembered an important detail that she needed to tell everyone. "Hey guess what" Hermione said in an excited voice. "What?" Said Ginny, Ron and Harry at the same time. "I GOT HEAD GIRL" she screamed, "but i really want to know who head boy is" she finished before her friends could take in all she said. "Thats great Hermione, but none of us are head boy so lets just hope it will be someone we like" replyed Harry.  
  
Then suddently an unwanted guest walked into their compartment. "Hey dream team and Weasal." Malfoy said in a sly tone. "FUCK OFF MALFOY U FERRET AND NEVER CALL MY SISTER THAT" Ron screamed at him with clenched fists. Draco then looked at everyone in the compartment but then stopped at Hermione. He looked her up and down wondering who she was not noticing it was his enemy. Hermione and Draco were thinking the exact same thing "SEXY", but the only difference was that Hermione knew exactly who draco was and tried to stop her thoughts.  
  
"Welllllll... who is this sexy thang" draco said in a sexy voice. "AHEM.... do u notice who this is?" Ginny said with a grin. "No but i am sure i would like to" he replied with a smirk still locking eyes with Hermione. "Malfoy that is Hermione.. you know the one you call mudblood all the time" Harry said with a laugh. "O shit" Draco thought, how can that beauty be that know it all bookworm. "I knew that its just I wanted to make the mudblood feel like a higher standard person before i put her down" Draco said quickly. "Oh yer sure Malfoy. I know i have changed over these holidays and so does Ron and if you dont mind boys and Ginny im going to change into my robes now" Hermione flew back at Draco with ultimate hate on her face and walked strait past him, but as she turned around he pinched her ass. "Fuck off Malfoy i have no time for this" she yelled at him then rushed to an empty compartment.  
  
Hermione found an empty compartment at the ver end of the train but forgot to lock the compartment door. She pulled of her boob tube and skirt and stood in the compartment in her red g-string and red lace matching bra. Then she turned to face the door when at that exact same moment the Slyterin prince walked in not noticing Hermione was there untill he turned around. "MALFOY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN HERE IM HALF NAKED" Hermione screamed trying to grab something to cover her. "God dont yell iv seen tons of this in my years at school but i must say me being head boy this year and you being head girl we are realy gonna hit it off" Dracos said with a smirk then winked and turned to get out of the compartment.  
  
Hermione was fuming and was about to scream with a mixture of anger, disgust and embarrasment. And on top of that he was head boy. Hermione quikly got dressed and stormed back in the compartment that held her friends. Ron noticed hermione was in a bad mood and something happened while she was getting changed. "Whats wrong Mione?" Ron asked. "Number one Malfoy id head boy and number two Malfoy just saw me in my bra and undies." she finished fuming.  
  
"WHAT" harry and ron said with anger.  
  
hope you like. 


	3. Saring with the dragon

Hey thanks for your reviews ( Crazy4wood: Thanx for your review and you will get more. Sweet Sorrow: Thank you for your tip Serpent du feu: Thank you for your tip as well  
  
Well people on with the show  
  
Chapter 3 Sharing with the Dragon  
  
Hermione told Ginny, Ron and Harry everything that happened when she was getting changed. Harry wasn't happy at all of this news and Ron seemed like his head was going to explode because his face turned to a tomato red colour. "I am soooooo sorry Herm, but he is one of the hottest in the school so id be flattered if he gave me a compliment and then winked" stated Ginny after hermione explained everything. "Oh well..." Hermione started saying but she was cut off by a bellowing familiar voice outside the train that had stopped. The teenagers looked at each other and said "HAGRID" with excitement and ran out to meet him.  
  
"Helo how ar ya then arry, mione, ron nd ginny?" Roared Hagrid the gamekeeper of hogwarts and Care of magical creatures teacher.  
  
"Oh were great apart from." Harry stuttered out but was stopped by Hagrid once again. " Sorry I gotta take these youngins to there boat ride so seya, oh nd arry tel me bout what you were goin to say later. Bye" Hagrid swiftly said. "Bye" Harry whispered to the air that once held Hagrid. "Well we have to go to the coaches now to take us up to Hogwarts" Hermione said huffily pushing her friends to the nearest coach. Hermione was about to get in the coach but Professor McGonagall said sharply "Miss Granger you will not be sitting on this coach. I wish you to go to coach 15 for you are Head Girl." Hermione said sorry to her friends and walked down the rows of coaches and stopped outside number 15. She was kind of glad to get her own coach to think a little bit, but she didn't notice Dracos shadow inside the coach.  
  
Hermione opened the door to find Draco looking quite evil with his smirk plastered on his face. "Hello Granger and we meet again for what is it. the third time how lucky of you to be rewarded with my presence." Draco drawled. "How sexy she looks with that awful uniform, I think I will put myself up with a new and improved challenge but what will it be?" Draco thought. "Oh just go fuck a tree or even worse PANSY" she said with venom. "Oh been there done that any more wishes my mudblood?" Draco drawled on. "YOUR mudblood!!! What the hell are you talking about oh and please forget what you saw on the train." Hermione retorted bitterly. "I never will forget you and your red lace undies and bra. And I must admit you have grown up quite a bit since fifth year." Draco replied smugly. "Do u know that you drive me ABSOLUTLY CRAZY?" Yelled Hermione. "Yep and I bet u think im hot right?" Draco said with a wink. "Don't listen to him he is just an arrogant bastard" "No he is right you do think he is hot" "NO I DON'T" "YES YOU DO" Hermione kept on having battles with herself and didn't notice Draco slip beside her on the seat. "I told you that you cant resist me" He said hotly in her ear. "Ahhhhhh what the fuck happened and why are you here and not there?" Screamed Hermione "Draco you are a genies and I think your new challenge will be to be the first one to properly seduce the mudblood" Draco thought to himself. "Oh look were here, oh and before I go let me give you something to think about." And with that he licked her cheek and left. "Omg OMG what is happeneing did he just lick me ahh I think I am imagining things now" Hermione said to herself. 


	4. Truth dare ect

Thank you all for your reviews. Anyway on with the show.  
  
Chapter 4 Truth, dare, double dare, promise, kiss or torture.  
  
Hermione slowly got out of the coach still thinking about what had just happened and then it struck her. "Looks like Malfoy is playing a game with me and my feelings, but two can play at that game" she said to herself evilly. She easily climbed the steps to the entrance with her long tanned legs that she got on the beach in Australia. Before she knew it she was sitting in between Harry and Ron. "Come on Malfoy look at me" she thought to herself and as if he heard her he did what she said. Hermione look strait into his cold blue eyes and licked her top lip seductively and a smirk appeared on Draco's lips. "Come on Hermione Think" and then it struck her. She slowly snaked one of her arms around Harry and the other around Ron. Then she turned to Harry and licked his cheek and then did exactly the same to Ron who was now gaping like a fish. Hermione was watching Draco quirk his eyebrow and felt very impressed with herself. "What the hell was that meant to be about mione?" Ron shakily said with an approved nod from Harry who was thinking the exact same thing. "Um I thought you both were ice-creams. Sorry I didn't mean to" Hermione put on a puppy face. "Oookkkkk" "Riiigghhtiiioo" was all she heard from her two best friends. Luckily everyone was too absorbed with watching the sorting to notice what had just happened. Dumbledore suddenly stood up and hushed the hall that was buzzing with happiness. "AHEM. Thank you. As you know we have a new Head boy and girl and when I say their name would they please come up here to meet Professor McGonagall who will take them to their new sleeping quarters. "Our head Girl is Hermione Granger from Griffindor" Bellowed Dumbledore. The whole of Griffindor erupted with cheers as Hermione made her way up to Prof McGonagall and the Slytherins booed. "And Head boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin" finished Dumbledore. The exact same thing happened just Griffindor booed and Slytherin cheered.  
  
Hermione watched Draco follow behind her with a glint in his eye. "Ok now before we enter your new sleeping quarters there are rules. Under any circumstances will you think you have the power to kill each other or anyone else. Oh and please don't do anything naughty in your bedroom or common rooms, but I am sure that most likely wont happen." Finished Prof McGonagall who was now looking over her glasses in a threatening way that if were translated would say, "Prove me wrong". "Morning sunshine" The portrait of a girl in a bright sunny meadow next to a boy in the dark woods opened to reveal a beautiful baby blue common room with a fireplace, three long couches and one bean bag. "Wow this is beautiful Professor" Hermione said in awe. "Blue was never my colour but I think I can adapt." Draco finally said. "Over on the left is Mr Malfoys room and on the right Miss Grangers room. On the far left tunnel will lead to the Slytherin common room and on the far right to the Griffindor common room. You have not eaten yet but I will send a house elf up to your common rooms with you food. Good day" and with that Professor McGonagall was out of the room. "Well isn't this fun im stuck with the Slytherin Sex God how wonderful" Hermione whispered to herself but loud enough for Draco to hear. "Oh so that's what people think of me. A Slytherin Sex God, I like the ring to that. Oh and im sure you will love being here with me if that's what everyone says" Draco walked over to the bean bag and was about to sit down when Hermione said "No you don't" Hermione ran to the beanbag and forgetting that she had taken up her Hogwarts grey skirt, it flew up and caused her to fall right on top of Draco. "Oh looky here, I told you that no one can resist the Malfoy charm" Draco said "OH SHIT" Hermione screamed "YOU CAN SEE MY G STRING" "Not the first time though" Replied Draco coolly "Oh you pervert get away from me" Hermione jumped off Draco and ran towards the right tunnel and into the Griffendor Common room with Draco Laughing his head off behind. "Hi Mione. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FERRET BOY" Ron yelled With that comment Draco narrowed his eyes at the harsh remark. "Oh and wouldn't you have liked to see what i have just seen" Draco said with a smirk plastered on his face. "OK NOW LISTEN TO ME NOW. Thank you. Ron tell Harry, Ginny, Pavrati, Lavender, yourself, Dean and Seamus that there is going to be a private party at my room and meet me at your portrait in half an hour, cos we gotta eat" Hermione said in one long breath. "Ok then but will he be there" Said Ron pointing at Draco. Then it hit her, if Draco came to this little party there would be much more fun. "Ummmmmm, yes and so will Blaise Zambini, Cho Chang and that Millicent girl in Slytherin. "So im gettin those people then" Draco said. "Yep and bye bye boys" and with that Hermione turned around and walked extra sexily and slow. Draco and Ron couldn't help stare.  
  
It was 8 O' clock and everyone had turned up. "Ok first we will play truth and dare and im asking Harry first." Hermione stated (A/N: The way this game works is Harry says start and Hermione says Truth, dare, double dare, promise, kiss or torture in her head over and over again until Harry says stop) "STOP" Harry yelled "Ohhhhhhhhhh...kiss. I want you to kiss Ginny full on" Everyone laughed "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH" everybody echoed. Harry leaned over to Ginny and started to pash each other senseless and Ron looked away in disgust. "Ok now it's my turn. Ron." Harry said "Start" "Stop"  
  
A/N ok people wait till next chapter. 


	5. I always get what i want

A/N Sorry the fourth chapter took so long to update but I was at the most shit camp ever. Please review and I would like to thank all my reviewers especially serpent de fu (sorry if I got dat wrong) for being such a loyal reviewer. And new rule, if in this font it means that they are thinking. Anyway here is chapter 5. (  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ok we have truth. Who do you have a crush on?" Harry asked  
  
Ron blushed and said "Lavender" and it was Lavenders turn to blush.  
  
Pavrati started to laugh with Millicent and Cho.  
  
"Awwww that is soo sweet Ron" Lavender said  
  
"Thanks. I will now ask Malfoy." Ron said with an evil grin  
  
"Oh shit. Fine start"  
  
"Stop"  
  
"Dare. I dare you to lye on Hermione while full on pashing her. Now can you do that?" Ron said with a smirk on his face  
  
"Hey that's my trademark smirk and yes I will do it for you're information" Draco stated  
  
"OH GOD NO" Hermione yelled  
  
"Oh god yes" Draco replied crawling over to her.  
  
"Oh why did I have to give that dare to Malfoy" Ron thought while turning around so he couldn't see what was happening  
  
"Malfoy your too close and I'm so not gonna let you."Hermione couldn't finish because Draco jumped on her and to her surprise she didn't try to pull away.  
  
"Oh Draco what will Pansy say if she found out about this" Millicent said  
  
"Fuck Pansy cant you see their having fun over there" Blaise said with an evil grin  
  
"How bout you stop now" Harry suggested  
  
"Yeah Malfoy, before you suck her face off" Ginny said  
  
"Oh fine" Malfoy said sadly  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up feeling a foot next to her head, an arm over her chest and her head on somebody's private part and im not talking about a female private part.  
  
"Malfoy can you get off my breasts and whoever is kicking my head can you please stop it!" growled Hermione  
  
"Sorry Mione" Harry said with a grunt  
  
"Hey I like it here" Said Draco with a smirk  
  
"Whoever is on my dick get off" Growled Blaise  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH IM ON UR DICK"  
  
"Ah yeah so can u get off?"  
  
"THAT'S IT EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOM AND GO TO UR RESPECTABLE ROOMS" Yelled Hermione.  
  
The people in the room suddenly rushed out except Draco.  
  
"You know you are not to bad at kissing" Draco slyly said  
  
"AHHH GET OUT"  
  
Hermione threw a pillow at him but narrowly missed and hit the now closed door instead.  
  
Finally peace. Better go have a shower and go down to breakfast.  
  
Hermione stripped from her robes and entered the shower. She then got out and got dressed.  
  
Should I put strawberry or vanilla perfume on? The vanilla one, no wait my new Tommy Girl fragrance.  
  
Hermione then squirted Tommy Girl perfume on then admired herself. She had recently shortened her school skirt and tightened her blouse. Hermione then put on the last accessory before heading down to breakfast. The one and only accessories that is REALLY needed in life (a/n that's what I think hehe) and that was a vanilla pink shaded lip-gloss.  
  
"Hey Mione" Ron said through eggs and bacon with tomato sauce (a/n Yum)  
  
"Hey Ron where's Harry?"  
  
"Oh he has a really bad hangover and is taking the day off school"  
  
"Ok. We better go to potions then cos we are about five minutes late"  
  
Hermione then pulled Ron away from his food ignoring his protesting. Ron and Hermione entered the potions classroom to find only two seats free, which were separated from each other.  
  
"20 points from Griffindor for being six minutes late and Mrs Granger you can sit next to Mr Malfoy and you Mr Weasly can sit with Mrs Parkinson." Proffesor Snape said with and evil smirk.  
  
Oh no. Actually oh yes because in gonna test my feminine qualities on the Slytherin Sex god.  
  
Hermione sat down and got out a lollypop that she was saving for a day like this.  
  
What the hell is that mudblood doing with that lollipop? Okay now she is sliding it all over her tongue. Is she trying to get me hard? Now she is sucking on it like no tomorrow.  
  
"Yes Malfoy what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing mudblood"  
  
"10 Points from Griffindor for speaking in class and 10 points to Slytherin for telling her to shut up" Bellowed Snape.  
  
Now what do I do? Oh I know.  
  
Hermione then pushed her books off the table and bent to pick them up so that Draco could see her hot pink g-string. Then suddenly there was a pencil drop and Hermione turned around to see a gaping Ron and a smirking Draco.  
  
Look at weasel he can't even look at a mudbloods ass without dropping a pencil.  
  
"What are you smirking at?"  
  
"Oh im just thinking of things I can do with that ass of yours Granger"  
  
"Oh really and how are you going to get my ass when it is attached to my body?"  
  
"Oh the more the better"  
  
"Your sick Malfoy"  
  
"I know, but I always get what I want"  
  
"Oh fuck you"  
  
"Gladly"  
  
"Oh go fuck a tree"  
  
"Id rather not"  
  
"Ok fine, whatever floats your boat Malferret"  
  
And with that the bell rang and first period was over. Hermione was walking down the corridor with Ron and Harry when her bag split open and all her books fell out.  
  
"Oh shit. You guys can go keep on going ill catch up."  
  
"Ok" Harry and Ron said together.  
  
"Repairo" Hermione said with a flick or her wand and the bag mended its self. Hermione was about to get up and leave when she felt two arms snake across her waist.  
  
"I always get what I want" Whispered Draco and with that he licked the side of her face and lifted her skit and pinched her ass and left. (a/n whoh how many ands did I put?)  
  
"Hey you cant do that" Protested Hermione  
  
"Yes I can and I just did Granger. Cya" Said Draco as Hermione watched his retreating back  
  
A/N Ohhhhhhh was that a good chappie. The more reviews you give me the more I will post and the faster so REVIEW. And I if any of my reader would like to give me any criticism or ideas feel free to. 


	6. FLYING

A/N: I just wanna post before I go to nsw for a week. Review Please and I hope u like that chappie (oh and remember when I mentioned the Tommy Girl fragrance well it is made and owned by tommy girl and it is fantastic)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AND HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, JK ROWLING DOES.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ahh miss Granger and Mr Malfoy could you please stay behind after class?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Oh great Transfiguration with the old bag. And what the fuck would she want with Granger and I?  
  
Noooooo after school with Malfoy this day is getting shittier and shittier by the second.  
  
"Hey Herm what does McGonagall want with you and the Ferret?"  
  
"Oh probably some Head boy and girl thing. Don't worry Ron."  
  
"Ok well see you at dinner"  
  
"See ya"  
  
"Ok Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy could you please come forward now"  
  
"So what do you want with me and Granger?"  
  
"Well Mr Malfoy I was just wondering if you could tutor Miss Granger in flying?"  
  
"WHAT HIM TEACH ME FLYING"  
  
"Ok I will do it"  
  
"NO YOU WILL NOT.actually ok you can teach me flying"  
  
If I let Malfoy teach me flying then that means that I can try feminine side out on him.  
  
"Well Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger I have booked the Quidditch Pitch for you tomorrow (which is Saturday)."  
  
"Ok Cya then Granger"  
  
"Yeah looking forward to it Malfoy" Finished Hermione with a great big smirk on her lips.  
  
At Dinner  
  
"Hey Mione what did McGonagall want with you" Said Harry  
  
"Oh she just wants Malfoy to teach me how to fly on ONE BROOMSTICK"  
  
"WHAT" Spluttered Ron and Harry.  
  
Oh this is getting better and better. They are soooo jealous of Malfoy now.  
  
With that Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco staring at her with one eyebrow raised. She just shrugged her shoulders, winked and left the table ignoring the questions flying at her from her two best friends.  
  
What the hell did she do that made Pothead and Weasel yell out WHAT? Might just have to ask her in our common room.  
  
At last freedom and those boys are so protective of me now. Where to go where to go? Oh I might as well just sit here with my book in my common room in front of this fire that is making me yawn (A/N did that make you yawn cos it made me yawn) and fall asleep.  
  
Little did Hermione know that while she was sleeping a smirking Draco Malfoy walked through the portrait and found a sleeping Hermione on the couch. He leaned over and saw her hot pink bra.  
  
"Nice bra Granger, but if I might say the red one was better" Draco whispered in her ear  
  
"MALFOY YOU PERVERT AND I AM TAKING LESSON WITH YOU!!!!" Screamed a shocked Hermione  
  
"Oh and wont it be just wonderful"  
  
Oh this line will sure make him smirk his gorgeous smirk. Hey what do I care what that slime ball thinks?  
  
"I just hope your BROOMSTICK can hold the both of us"  
  
Oh so now she is playing her little game of "lets get malfoy all upset" but I know it will not work.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, my broomstick has been handled by girls for a long time now"  
  
"Ewwww gross Malfoy"  
  
"By the way what made Scarface and Weasel yell out "what" in front of the whole Great Hall?"  
  
"Oh I was just making them jealous of you and anyway what's it to you?"  
  
"Ahhh. I get it your using me and my special talents AND good looks to make your toy boys jealous"  
  
"Malfoy don't flatter yourself."  
  
Hermione then left a smirking Draco behind and stopped at her door to say something to him before she left him to his thoughts"  
  
"See you at the pitch STRAIT after breakfast. Good night my little hunk"  
  
The next morning Draco woke with the alarm clock ringing in his ear.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit"  
  
Draco threw the clock at the wall and then heard some footsteps coming towards his room.  
  
"Good morning Malfoy I..I ummm just.. ahhh" Hermione stuttered at the sight of a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but stare at his flushed face and messed up hair that looks so boyish and moving down to his torso where his flawless pale white skin with a ting of tan covered his well defined 6 pack which was nearly an 8 pack (a/n is that possible?) and well toned arms and LOTS of muscles.  
  
No wonder why girls throw themselves at him. Get a GRIP Hermione that is Malfoy we are talking about here.  
  
But her eyes didn't just stop there no. Her eyes travelled to his green and black boxer shorts that got Hermione thinking of what might be behind the thin material. And lastly his legs, which were well toned.  
  
"Earth to Granger do you hear me?"  
  
"Ah yes I do"  
  
"You think im sexy"  
  
"No way"  
  
"You think im Handsome"  
  
"No"  
  
"You wanna fuck me"  
  
"NO. Or maybe yes"  
  
"Ohh so Granger does think im sexy and wants to fuck me"  
  
"Yer so?"  
  
"Well what are you waiting for the next millennium?"  
  
Oh I have her eating out of my palm like the bitch that she is.  
  
Hermione then walked over to him and slid her hands down his well-defined chest.  
  
"So you want me to do this?"  
  
"That's a start"  
  
And with that Hermione kissed him on the lips hungrily while moving him over to his bed and pushing him on it.  
  
"I told you I always get what I want sooner or later" Her smirked at her.  
  
Oh really then Malfoy.  
  
Hermione then crawled on all fours above Draco and could feel him getting hard.  
  
"Looks like we are getting a little hard Malfoy"  
  
"Well what do you expect when im about to fuck someone new"  
  
I thought that was impossible! Malfoy hasn't already had sex with the whole school.  
  
Hermione smirked and started to move down slightly brushing his stiffy and then she got off his bed and walked towards the door leaving a gaping Draco.  
  
"Better relieve yourself before you explode Malfoy. Cya after breakfast sweetie."  
  
Hermione blew him a kiss and walked out the door.  
  
Oh that was fun. He is such an arrogant prick.  
  
Oh that Mudblood is going to pay.  
  
Hope you liked that. 


	7. FLYING lessons

A/N RRRREEEEEVVVIIIEEEWWWWWWW I don't own anyone jk does.  
  
Chapter 7 Teaching Lessons  
  
Hermione shuffled down the steps and rushed to the hall for breakfast.  
  
How did Malfoy get here before I did?  
  
"Hey Hermione have these sausages they are delicious"  
  
"No thanks Ron I have flying lessons to attended soon with Malfoy"  
  
Suddenly the great hall went quiet when a certain Slytherin yelled out.  
  
"OH SHIT LOOK WHAT YOU DID PANSY"  
  
All over Draco Malfoy's shirt was spilt pumpkin juice.  
  
"PANSY WATCH OUT NEXT TIME YOU DIPSTICK"  
  
"Sorry baby I didn't mean to"  
  
"Now what am I going to do?"  
  
"You could just take your shirt off"  
  
"Nice one Goyle and you count how many girls faint and gasp at me" said Draco in a dumb tone  
  
" Well you don't want to stay in that shirt do you"  
  
"Na not really. Ok fine." Said an irritated Draco  
  
Draco then stood up and peeled his shirt off  
  
"Ohhhh", "Oh My God", "Look at that body", "Sexy", "Whats he doing flash that everywhere" and "OHHHH MY GOD I WANT HIM SO BAD" could be heard across the great hall.  
  
"Hey Goyle how many?"  
  
"Every single one of the girls in this room"  
  
"I rock"  
  
"Except..."  
  
"Except what?" said Draco with a slight edge in his voice  
  
"Ah Granger saw you and turned to look at her friends with a disgusted face"  
  
"Well Granger is no ordinary girl"  
  
"Yeah but she sure is hot. By the way you still need to get laid by Cho Chang, Padma Patail and Mudblood Granger" Stated Goyle  
  
"Just wait a few weeks and they will be asking me to have sex with them"  
  
"Yeah but what about Granger? She wont want to have sex with you"  
  
"That's why im Head Boy" Said Draco with an evil smirk  
  
"Drakie do you want to come to my room after dinner tonight?" Came a high pitched squeaky voice belonging to Pansy  
  
"No Parkinson im busy"  
  
Pansy then snaked her hands down his back and was about go down to his privates but Draco pushed her away.  
  
"Pansy get lost im not into you at the moment and im leaving to get ready for my lesson"  
  
"Oh but Drakie you are already late"  
  
"Oh shit im off"  
  
Draco then rushed to the broom closet and took out his new Wind Shatter 800 the newest broom and made his way out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Where the hell is that git? What was he thinking showing that gorgeous body of his but I offcourse didn't show any interest and I could see that dim- witted git Goyle looking around for the feedback from his performance. What a....  
  
"Hello Granger nice outfit"  
  
"What so wrong about mine you're the one with no shirt"  
  
"You can't fly in a mini skirt, boob tube and oh my god granger you have a belly button ring and tattoo. Looks like know-it-all Granger is not such a goody goody any more" Said Draco in fake disbelief  
  
"Oh shut up at least im not trying to fuck the whole school. So what am I going to do fly around in a my underpants only?"  
  
"Wouldn't mind that. UP"  
  
The broom flew up to his hand.  
  
"Ok I want you to get on behind me and hold tight"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and was glad that she used her brains and didn't wear a g-string today. Draco got on to the broom and waited until he felt two arms snake around his stomach.  
  
"Ok now Granger you need to kick off from the ground and point the stick up toward the sky and to turn you need to lean to the side that you want to turn. So lean with me to the left"  
  
Hermione leaned to the left and they turned left and she had an uncomfortable feeling, which was caused by three things.  
  
This stupid broom is stuck up my ass, I am scared at the height we are at and theses stupid seventh year Slytherin boys are looking at my ass.  
  
"Nice ass Granger", "Draco mate you got one hot bitch behind you", "Show us some body Granger" and the occasional "I will be waitin down here if that ass needs some smacking" could be heard from below.  
  
"Agghhh. Stupid Fucking Cunts." Growled Hermione in disgust  
  
"Hey watch it Granger that's my mates down there!" Draco laughed  
  
Hermione suddenly zoned out at the sight.  
  
Ohhh look at that. Malfoy sure looks sexy with his blonde hair flying in every direction. The blue sky would for sure bring out his beautiful silver blue eyes.  
  
"Granger are you listening to me at all?"  
  
"No sorry can we go back down to solid ground im cold and scared"  
  
Draco laughed once again.  
  
The mudblood can't stand heights no wonder she can't fly. I bet Potty and Weasel haven't even worked that out yet. Some best friends.  
  
When they both landed and Blaise Zambini (he is a Guy) walked up to them.  
  
"Thanks for the lesson Malfoy, don't expect me to be turning up to your other ones while your male cheerleaders are here. And speak of the devil here comes head cheerleader and the second biggest prick in this school" Hermione said sarcastically  
  
"Malfoy my man hows it hanging?" asked Blaise while eyeing the Griffindor up and down.  
  
Malfoy then stepped in front of Hermione to shield his gaze.  
  
Why am I suddenly feeling so protective over her? She just looks so innocent.  
  
"Uh yeah mate im good just teach granger here how to fly"  
  
"Oh really, well hello Granger you got a nice ass"  
  
What the hell is Zambini doing checking me out its making me uncomfortable. Thank god that Draco moved in front of me. Hey wait why did he move in front of me?  
  
"Thanks Zambini but I would prefer it if you maybe could take your cheerleaders somewhere else next time cos im gonna wear pants" Said Hermione with hate  
  
"Ouch Granger your turning me on"  
  
"EWWWWW. Malfoy can we go before Slytherin prick number 2 pitches a tent in his pants" She said turning towards Draco  
  
"Yeah all right. Cya later man" grumbled Draco as he and Hermione started walking towards their common room  
  
"Hey Malfoy I would put your shirt on if I were you"  
  
Draco smirked at this and noticed all the hogwarts girls staring at him.  
  
"Why Granger can't handle other girls looking at me?"  
  
"Oh shut up. You can see all the boys looking at me as well."  
  
It was true but Draco wouldn't feel jealous no way but he couldn't help it.  
  
A/N WASSS IIIITTTT GOGGOGOGOGGGGOOOOODD? Review pleeeeese 


	8. The three major annoncments

A/N: I do not own any of these characters from Harry potter JK Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 8 Three Major announcements  
  
"Ding ding ding" rang the alarm clock at precisely 7:30 in the morning.  
  
"Yes it is Saturday. No classes for me yeah" Sang Hermione as she made her way down to her room to get changed.  
  
Hermione was in a good mood because she got a letter from Dumbledore explaining that two major issues will be discussed right after breakfast.  
  
I wonder what Professor Dumbledore would want. I am so excited; maybe we might have another triwizard tournament. I just can't wait.  
  
Hermione was in such a good mood that she started to sing a Brady Bunch song.  
  
"I think ill go for a walk outside now the summer shine's callin my name I hear you now I just cant stay inside all day gotta get out give me some of those rays and every.."  
  
"Shut the hell up Granger," Growled an aggravated Draco Malfoy  
  
"Sor-ry lord of the pricks"  
  
"Watch your mouth Mudblood"  
  
"Oooohhhhh im scared help me someone" Mocked Hermione  
  
"Oh just shut the fuck up" said Draco in a low deathly voice  
  
Hermione then couldn't help herself she started laughing and nearly collapsed from all the laughter tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Whats so funny Mudblood?"  
  
"You are. With your whole 'I didn't get enough pleasure last night with the slytherin slut' act its really funny"  
  
"Ha ha im just soooo funny" Draco stated sarcastically  
  
"You remind me of someone"  
  
"Oh really do tell"  
  
"Have you heard of the Muggle rapper Eminem?"  
  
"Yeah he is my half older cousin"  
  
"Dude OMG OMG OMG. I absolutely love him, I know all of the words to his songs like Superman (A/N this is true bout me), My dads gone crazy, Sing for the moment, Square Dance, Business, I am, Stimulate, Lose Yourself, 8 Mile, Cleaning Out my closet, Without me, Hailies Song, White America and I still don't give a fuck."  
  
"So that's what I have been hearing coming from your room"  
  
"No shit Sherlock" Stated Hermione  
  
Im going to my room see you in a while"  
  
"Ok cya later Malfoy"  
  
And with that they went their opposite ways. Draco walked into his room to find a large black eagle waiting outside his window looking very impatient.  
  
What the fuck does Lucius want now? Might aswell let Harrison in before he breaks my window.  
  
Draco let the bird in, fed him a treat and started to read the note.  
  
Dear Draco, You are required to attend a meeting with the dark lord in two weeks, meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest at 7:oo Pm sharp on the Friday night. Do not keep me waiting. You will not yet get your dark mark but I assure you it will come soon. These holidays I would like you to stay at Hogwarts for I have secret business to attend in France. And remember keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.  
  
Your father Lucius Malfoy  
  
I am only going to get the dark mark so I can become the next dark lord otherwise I wouldn't dream of working for such a prat like Voldemoret. What kind of a name is that, just like what kind of a beautiful name is Hermione. WHOH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT MENT TO MEAN? Get with it Draco It is time to meet Dumbledick now.  
  
"Hello Hermione and Draco how has your seventh year at Hogwarts been?" A cheerful headmaster asked  
  
A few "yers" and "whatevers" could be heard.  
  
"Strait to business then. In 3 days we will have a few seventh year students from Nickelnarks in America.." Dumbledore started.  
  
Oh no Hermione it can't be. Nickelnarks...isn't it were Scott attends school. Scott might be coming here, my old boyfriend. What if he tried to get back with me? Its ok Hermione he might not be coming.  
  
".Miss Granger are you listening?"  
  
"Oh yes sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
Draco sniggered at this comment, but remained quiet.  
  
"Well then we will have a yule ball with this other school"  
  
"Oh that will be good"  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy I agree and a few witches have requested a talent quest"  
  
"Oh fun" said Hermione.  
  
"The theme for the ball will be normal muggle clothing, which consist of a dress for girls and a tuxedo for the men. 4th years and up. You are dismissed, oh and one more thing as a tradition Head Boy and Head Girl are to attend this ball together. That will be all"  
  
Oh Great I have to go with the mudblood yay. Can Dumbledick get any dumber?  
  
Shit man I have to go with HIM. Oh but if Scott is coming to this school then maybe Draco will help taking my mind off him. I am so confused.  
  
Hermione was walking down the corridor to the Griffindor common room thinking of Scott.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione I love you and I will never let you go" yelled Scott Morris  
  
"Scott let go of me, your hurting my arm" Cried Hermione  
  
"You are going to stay my girlfriend"  
  
"I don't want to be with you anymore. You will find another girlfriend."  
  
"I will only let you go because I love you and I want you to be happy, but if I see you again I might not be able to help myself. I need help" Sobbed Scott as he let go of Hermione and slumped on to the floor.  
  
As Hermione walked away from her 5-month relationship she said, "I will never forget you Scott but I cant help you. Only you can do it"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hermione walked into the common room and spotted Harry and Ron she walked over to them and hugged them both for a long time.  
  
"Herm whats wrong?" asked Ron "Oh nothing Ron I just haven't seen Harry and you for ages and I miss you."  
  
"That is so sweet Hermione we missed you so much. Maybe becoming Head Girl wasn't the best of our ideas."  
  
"I know Harry but I cant back out now" Hermione could feel the tears starting to sting in her eyes.  
  
I cant let Ron and Harry see me like this, I have to go. Why am I crying anyway? Because I have been neglecting my two sweet best friends, Scott keeps on replaying in my head and besides from Harry and Ron I have no one. I am so lonely.  
  
When Harry and Ron turned around to see what George and Fred were doing Hermione ran out of he room. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer; she was crying rivers of tears. She could barely see where she was going. She found the portrait, said the password and slumped against the wall. She was breaking down. All her hidden feelings were coming out along with her tears. She cried and didn't notice a Draco Malfoy staring at her with pity.  
  
A/N: How was that. I didn't really have a reason why she should start crying. NEXT CHAPER. The new school arrives dun dun daaaaa.  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooxxxxxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxo 


	9. Tears and fears

A/N This is a good chapter and remember I DO NOT own any of these characters except for Scott. I always thought Hermione would look like Delta Goodrem in 7th year and Thank you to all my reviewers. ~******(******~  
  
Hermione was scared, she was terrified. Nickelnarks academies have arrived but Hermione went to the hospital wing complaining about migraines and stomach aches. Of course there was nothing wrong with her except the fact that she was hiding and wouldn't come out until she was sure all the students were having dinner in the great hall.  
  
I hear children. I think the students are now having dinner and that means it is my turn to build up enough courage to vacate the Hospital Wing. Here I go.  
  
Hermione walked out of the hospital doors with a block of chocolate in hand and her head looking down at the floor so that by passers didn't notice her until she hit a solid object and fell back but was caught by a man.  
  
"Hermione is that really you?" Asked a confused man  
  
"What? Yes and who are you?" Replied Hermione not noticing the man before her.  
  
"Its me Scott. You don't remember me do you?"  
  
OMG just the boy I didn't want to see but wait he is not a boy he is a man.  
  
Scott had grown quite a lot. He was no longer a short bony boy with mousy brown hair; he was now well built with black hair with little red tips. He had grown to a nice height of 6 feat 2 (A/N let me clear this up. Harry and Ron are really tall in the first chapter so now Ron is the same as Scott and Harry is only 6 foot.) and was really HOT. Scott let Hermione go after a while.  
  
"So is this your school?"  
  
"Yeah it is. So what are you doing here Scott?"  
  
"I am here to represent my school Nickelnarks."  
  
"Where are you staying in Hogwarts and what house were you sorted into?"  
  
"Im staying with the Head boy and Girl because I am Head boy for my school and my girlfriend is Head Girl. I have been sorted into Ravenclaw and so has my girlfriend Jessy."  
  
"Oh so you have found yourself a girlfriend, good for you. Before I go I must warn you I am Head Girl and Malfoy is Head Boy and we don't exactly get along very well."  
  
"Is Malfoy the one with nearly white blonde hair? He looks like a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah for a discriminative Pig."  
  
"Right well can you show me to our sleeping headquarters?'  
  
"Yeah this way"  
  
Hermione then led Scott to the Head Boy and Girls common room in total silence.  
  
I cant believe he has gotten a new Girlfriend. She is probably a brainy ugly person. Scott looks so hot nearly as hot as Malfoy. WHHHHOOOOHH what the hell Malfoy good looking. Well I guess he is but that is just wrong, im going to bed.  
  
"Good night Scott"  
  
"Night"  
  
Hermione tossed and turned that night and couldn't get to sleep, so she went down to the dimly lit common room to read a book.  
  
Im sooo cold can't that fire warm me up? Maybe I shouldn't have worn a black spaghetti strap tank top and red boxers. Everything I do reminds me of Scott. Superman by Eminem was our song.  
  
"Superman aint saving shit, girl you can jump on shady's dick. Strait from the hip cut to the chase, ill call her a mother fucken slut to her face.." Hermione hummed until she heard a deep voice cut her off.  
  
"Still remember it hey"  
  
"Yeah Scott I do. Eminem rocks"  
  
"I know that's why we made one of his songs our. you know. our song"  
  
"I met Jessy today she seems nice."  
  
"Yeah and she is real sweet. Nice pyjamas Mione. So I see your best friends with the famous Harry Potter"  
  
"Thanks. Yeah Harry's a great guy"  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Hell no" said Hermione surprised.  
  
"Ok mind if I sit?" Said Scott pointing to the seat next to her.  
  
"Na. So do you play Quidditch? I'm scared of heights so I don't go down well with flying. Malfoy is being made to teach me and it gets really annoying when he has his gay cheerleaders there with him" Hermione quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Im the seeker in my team and why don't you like his friends?"  
  
"Don't ask but if you want to find out just turn up for tomorrows lesson at lunchtime"  
  
"Ok ill see if I can fit you in my busy schedule for tomorrow"  
  
"Ha ha very funny. So why are you up, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Mione I just want to tell you I am sorry about what happened in the past. I know I scared you and was to over protective and dominative over you but I will always have an empty spot in my heart where you can only fill and im really trying to let go of you"  
  
"That's good but I don't really think I am going to ever fill that spot ever again"  
  
"Alright goodnight I gotta get some sleep."  
  
"Bye Scott im just gonna stay down here a little longer"  
  
As Scott turned to leave Hermione swore that she heard him mutter "Im gonna make you love me again" with an evil glint in his eye to follow.  
  
I hope he isn't getting any ideas. Oh no here comes Malfoy. He looks really hot with only black silk boxers on.  
  
Draco greeted Scott as they passed each other.  
  
"What are you doing up Granger"  
  
"Nothing for you to know Malfoy" Said Hermione with bitterness  
  
"Has it got anything to do with a certain black haired red tipped visitor from Nickelnarks?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Granger I know everything. I saw you crying after Dumbledick gave his announcement to us and I also eavesdropped on your conversation with him just then. So how possessive was he Granger? Did he hurt you when you tried to leave him? Did he make you cry?" Said Draco in a malicious tone  
  
"You dick. Just shut the fuck up and get lost." Hermione was getting angry.  
  
Why does he always have to stuff everything up with his harsh comments? He really is awful and conceited. Pity that his looks go to waste on such a slime ball. Oh no I can't let him see me cry.  
  
Hermione couldn't help it she started to cry tears of anguish and fury. Draco however wasn't fazed at all by the emotional state he put her in. He was staring at the lack of clothes she wore to bed. She rushed past him in an attempt to get to her room but tripped on the staircase, but Draco's reflexes caught her mid fall. Unfortunately Draco then lost his balance and fell on top of Hermione on the floor.  
  
"Well well well Granger look at the position we are in. I can see right down your top"  
  
"OMG you perverted idiot get off me!"  
  
"No I like it like this, besides u have a nice set of boobs"  
  
Hermione tried to wriggle herself from underneath him causing their hips the grind.  
  
"Get of me you ferret"  
  
"Granger you do realise that all the wriggling you are doing is turning me on" Draco slyly said with a wink.  
  
"And I though that bulge on my leg was a bunch of our clothes tangled up tog.."  
  
Hermione couldn't continue her sentence because Draco had started to pash her with a wild hungry passion. Draco on the other hand was only doing what a man would do if a woman were turning him on.  
  
What the fuck is he doing? WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?  
  
Suddenly he jumped up off her before he couldn't stop himself from going further with Hermione. Hermione then stood up just staring at him before turning around and walking to her room. But once again Draco had come behind her and wrapped his arms around her and moved her hair out of the way of her neck and started to suck rapidly on it.  
  
What the hell is he doing?  
  
He gently lifted his head and walked around her to the staircase.  
  
"I have left something you should remember me by. Goodnight Mudblood"  
  
"What the fuck" Hermione whispered once Draco had entered his room.  
  
Hermione walked into her room and started to get into the bed when she noticed a huge purple Hicky on the side of her neck.  
  
What a bitch, how could he do this to me? What will Harry and Ron think? How romantic. Wait no what a gorgeous JERK.  
  
A/N Hope you like. MORE REVEIWS. Thankyou. 


	10. The plan

A/N: I DO NOT own any of the harry potter characters the almighty JK Rowling does. This chapter might have some Order of the phoenix spoilers in it SO BEWARE. He he. Any way please reviw so I know how I am going.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After a week or so of flying lessons two thing started to develop. One, Hermione was becoming a really good flyer and was confident enough to do tricks on the broom and two, The relationship between Hermione and Draco have grown stronger.  
  
Ok I admit Malfoy is not so bad once you get to know him. But that hicky is still on my neck as purple as ever. Thank god for muggle cosmetics or I would have been killed by Harry and Ron. I must admit Malfoy is a great flying teacher; I am nearly as good as Krum. I might try out for Griffendor chaser position.  
  
"How bout it Harry?" Asked Hermione once they entered the Great Hall and were seated.  
  
"How bout what?" Said Harry confused.  
  
"How bout me becoming Griffendor Chaser?"  
  
Harry and Ron were laughing on the floor.  
  
"Why cant I? Harry your seeker and Ron you have been keeper ever since 5th year"  
  
"Hermione don't bring up 5th year. I was horrible at keeping and thank god I got better." Said Ron sternly  
  
"Oh do the Slytherin's song still haunt idle icky ronnikins? Awwww, how did the song go again? Something like "Weasly is our king, He was born in a bin, he always lets the quaffle in, Weasly is our king" Sung Hermione  
  
"Shut up Her...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? Shouted Ron  
  
"What?"  
  
Oh god I forgot to cover up my hicky. Shit shit shit.  
  
"Ron that's a hicky calm down" stated Harry  
  
Thank you Harry, I love you so much right now.  
  
"JUST a hicky. Who did this to you?" Shouted Ron angrily and everyone in the great hall were looking at them  
  
"Umm I for.." Hermione was cut off by a deep voice behind her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy did it, you know that dude with the white blonde hair, the head boy, the one that fell right on top of her last week only wearing their silk boxers and tank top"  
  
Oh my god im getting red, but not as red as Ron who is about to explode.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the speaker who was none other then Scott. He was standing there with a smirk on his face just like Draco's.  
  
Isn't that Draco's smirk? Wait where is Draco?  
  
Hermione frantically looked down the Slytherin table and found a seething Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hi my name is Scott, the seeker and head boy of nickelnarks and it is a pleasure to finally meet my ex-GIRLFRIENDs best friends"  
  
Scott took that opportunity to turn around and leave. On the way he whispered in Hermione ear and squeezed her ass.  
  
"Ha ha suck" Whispered Scott.  
  
The Great Hall then erupted in chatter.  
  
"We have to make the mother fucker pay for what he did" Said Draco with gritted teeth  
  
"I know what he is doing, I just worked it out" Hermione whispered  
  
"Really what, it might help us figure something up to get that dick back"  
  
"Ok get this. He was my old boyfriend, he was really possessive, I swear I heard him say he wanted me back and he made Harry and Ron start ignoring me. Try fitting the pieces together" Said Hermione numbering them off on her fingers  
  
"So he wants you back and the only way he can is by getting everyone angry at you so you will run strait to someone for help in tears and he is going to be there for you trying to get you back through sympathy. He is nearly as cunning as Voldemort"  
  
"How come you don't have your dark mark? Knowing your father I would have thought that you had one?" Asked Hermione  
  
"What makes you think I don't? I could have a concealing charm on it and anyway we are not here to talk about me" Said Draco angrily  
  
Never knew men could have PMS.  
  
"I have an idea but I don't think you will agree," said Hermione "But it is the only way" "What is it?"  
  
"I am warning you it will ruin your reputation"  
  
"Go on tell me"  
  
"We can act like we are together in public and he will get really jealous because he can get really jealous fast. I should know."  
  
"What about Potty and Weasel? Won't they go shitty at you even more? I'm starting to like this plan"  
  
I forgot about my two best friends. Wow look at Draco's eyes they are so. dreamy. Wait when did I start saying "dreamy"? I must be going mad.  
  
Why is she just staring at me? Must be my fantastical, good looking, handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, irresistible face. I cant blame her I can only barely keep myself from leaving the mirror.  
  
"Hello Granger are you listening to me?"  
  
"Ah yeah I am"  
  
"Ok I will do it but don't get to mushy on me. Beside this plan might get rid of Pansy."  
  
"Right, so when we enter the common room we will start our ACT"  
  
"Fine lets go"  
  
So Hermione went with Draco hand in hand to the common room not realising that they were supposed to start acting once they got to the common room.  
  
His Hand is so nice and firm. People say that a mans penis is as big as his middle finger to the wrist. Oh my god Draco has a huge one. Now im starting to blush. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.  
  
I must admit Granger has nice hands and eyes and. ass and.face and.Body. What am I saying? I guess it is true; she has turned out to be a beautiful and smart Mudblood. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.  
  
As Draco and Hermione entered the room hand in hand the whole common room froze except for two people. Scott had fire in his eyes and Dumbledore had smiling eyes.  
  
Woops looks like we were not informed of a meeting.  
  
The people present were: Justin Filch Flenchy (I don't know how to spell that) and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Hillary Jenkins and Louie Shenzligh from Ravenclaw, Blaise Zambini and Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin and Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown form Griffendor.  
  
"Oh Shit"  
  
A/N how did u like it? Huh, anyway review me praise me flame me do wateva u like 2 me just WRITE something. ( 


	11. Brakedown

A/N I don't own any of these characters except for Scott. Now on with the story. REVIEW.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger so nice to see you grace us with you presence" Said Dumbledore  
  
"I know" Said Draco with a smug expression  
  
"Miss granger could you please sit down next to Scott and Mr Malfoy you can sit beside her"  
  
He looks so angry and I am about to sit next to him.  
  
Looks like the idiot is angry. HA.  
  
Draco let go of Hermione's hand and moved over to the table.  
  
Hermione then moved and sat in between Draco and Scott. Prof McGonagall then walked over to Dumbledore and started whispering to him with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Oh dear. Yes I shall check it out. Sorry about that but if you all could please excuse me I have a very important matter to attended to. I'm sure you all don't need me to babysit you. Good day, Oh and before I forget the Nicklenark students are staying for the remainder of the year so for the Christmas holidays I have elected students to take home one student. The sheet on who will be a host family for who will be up this afternoon"  
  
And with that Dumbledore left the room.  
  
"Draco is da man. man" Said Blaise  
  
"What do you mean I thought Draco was going out with Pansy? Oh she will be heartbroken" muttered Millicent  
  
"So mate have you done it with her yet, cos if not I might try" Winked Blaise  
  
"Ew and no. I mean. what do I mean Malfoy?" Stuttered Hermione  
  
All the people in the room were just waiting to see what Draco was going to say.  
  
"She means yes we did do it and it was the best sex ever! Even for me, the sex god and now she is the sex goddess, better then Pansy. Way better " Said Draco  
  
Gasps were heard around the room and Hermione was about to have a heart attack.  
  
Scott's eyes were blazing with fire.  
  
"How could you Hermione this will kill Harry and Ron!"  
  
"Umm.Ahhh. yer about that well." Scott's hand slid under the table and onto Hermione's inner thigh. Hermione jumped and moved uncomfortably.  
  
"Hermione didn't have sex with you Malfoy!" said Scott with a smirk  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"Scott shut the fuck up" Muttered Hermione  
  
"Whats wrong don't they know that you are not a virgin? And when we had sex weeks after any guy touched you, you didn't jump." Said Scott  
  
"HERMIONE YOUR NOT A VIRGIN" Squealed Lavender  
  
"Scott that was a mistake and will never happen again"  
  
"Not if I can turn on my charms. I remember your body. such nice curves with full breasts and"  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
Hermione was beet red and Scott was happy. Draco was imagining what Hermione would look like without any clothes on.  
  
What a wanker. WHAT the fuck is his mother-fucking problem, what a fuckwit. That was way to Graphic.  
  
If what Scott says is true then Granger is quite a bombshell.  
  
"Lay off my ex-girlfriend Malfoy"  
  
"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Hermione had to stop this fight so she leant over Draco and placed her mouth on his.  
  
Oh my gosh what the hell am I doing. Hey this is nice. He is sooo. Dreamy.  
  
What the hell is Granger doing. Hey this is nice. I cant wait to see Potty and Weasels face when they find out that Granger here is not a Virgin.  
  
The kiss deepened while everybody watched. Scott couldn't be beaten so he pulled her off him and started to kiss her.  
  
Who am I kissing now? Scott, oh shit. I should stop this now.  
  
"Scott stop. You have a girlfriend, and you told me you let go." Whispered Hermione  
  
All the other people on the table were watching them like a tennis match. Hermione's hidden secret started to unravel.  
  
"She was my girlfriend, two weeks before I came here. I tried to make you jealous. I know you still love me."  
  
"I cant handle this at the moment"  
  
Hermione stood up and felt a terrible weight on her head and the last thing she remembered was her body getting caught in strong hands as she fainted.  
  
"Will she be all right?"  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy she will, oh look she is waking up"  
  
"Where am I, what happened. Oh no my head hurts" Muttered Hermione  
  
"Miss Granger here take some chocolate. I want you to go with Mr Malfoy to your Head room."  
  
"Ok" Hermione gobbled the chocolate and suddenly felt a lot better.  
  
"Oh and Mr Malfoy could you stay with Miss Granger every second of the day and night for the next week. I have a feeling all the stress she is under is causing anxiety attacks"  
  
"What, you mean to say I sleep in the same room as her!"  
  
"Orders are orders Mr Malfoy and I don't care who you are, that was an order"  
  
Hermione climbed out of bed having heard nothing that was said.  
  
"Oh Granger"  
  
"What do you want Malfoy" Spat Hermione  
  
"No need to get all hostile on me. Where will we be sleeping together in my room or yours?"  
  
"WHAT. You are taking this way to seriously"  
  
"Orders are orders Granger and I don't care who you are, that was an order" Said Draco quoting what Madam Pomfery said to him.  
  
"Can this day get any worse?"  
  
Once Draco and Hermione entered the Common room, Draco went to read the daily important news around Hogwarts.  
  
"Granger you day has indeed gotten worse. Want the bad news or the good news?"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Griffendor Chaser tryouts tomorrow. You can go for it at 1:00pm at the Pitch"  
  
"And the Bad news"  
  
"You, my dear are the host for Scott this Christmas." Sneered Draco with an evil laugh  
  
"WHAT. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HAPPY MALFOY? I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM?  
  
Hermione stalked over to Draco pushing her index finger to his chest into the wall. Hermione was pissed, bad.  
  
"Well my reputation has not been degraded. Actually it has Upgraded if possible that is. He isn't such a bad guy"  
  
"Get out of my sight Malfoy before I hex your death eater brains out!" Hermione snapped regretting what she said in an instant.  
  
Draco then grabbed her wrists and twisted them hard causing bruises to form.  
  
"How dare you wicked little Mudblood! How dare you say things like that. You don't even know the half of it. I hope you Christmas holidays will be good and I hope he rapes you. Watch what you say you dirty, low, ugly Mudblood" Draco said in a deadly whisper.  
  
He released her arms and stalked to his room pushing her cat aside on his way, not realising what he had just triggered in her brain.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Scott what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh come on I know you want is as much as I do"  
  
"Scott I am not ready and I don't want to lose my virginity to you" whimpered Hermione  
  
"Too bad, I just can't help myself" Sneered Scott  
  
He ripped her clothes off without a care in the world. Her drove in and out of her and never caring if she had passed out or not, which she had. All the blood lost from carelessly breaking the barrier of innocence, bleeding, crying all mixed up with fear.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"What is wrong Miss Granger?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore I didn't hear you come in" Said Hermione drying her tears  
  
"My dear child is there something that you would like to tell me?" he said looking at her over his half moon glasses.  
  
I can't tell him, I cant tell anyone, not even Harry or Ron.  
  
"Um my. cat has died and I want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. so Scott will have to stay here then"  
  
"Oh Miss Granger I am terribly sorry for your cat. You shall not be alone, no; you shall stay at Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy. I am sure he will help you with you little. err problem"  
  
"Thankyou Professor, you don't know how much this means to me"  
  
"Oh I know more then you think. Only time will heal a broken heart but I am sure you will love another much more worthy.cat"  
  
Hermione sat with a bewildered expression on her face. A thousand questions running through her head.  
  
How does he know?  
  
"Now I was wonder if you can tell me were Mr Malfoy is because I need a word with him."  
  
"He is in his room"  
  
"Thankyou Miss Granger"  
  
Knock knock. Someone was at the door of Draco Malfoy's room.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT. oh hello professor" Corrected Draco with fake innocence.  
  
"Young Mr Malfoy your father wants you to stay here at Hogwarts for Christmas. Ms Granger will be staying here also for her cat has died and she wishes to stay"  
  
"But I just saw her.cat" said Draco now confused  
  
"So have I Mr Malfoy, so have I. I am afraid Ms Granger is braking down as we speak, her heart shattered in a million pieces. I need you to help her on her time of healing for something has triggered a bad memory in her head and she is now withdrawing into the darkness of no hope. Help her find her way and do not turn your back on her"  
  
"Why would I care?" Now more confused then ever  
  
What is this old twit raving on about? What has triggered Granger into the darkness?  
  
"Oh but Mr Malfoy you do care. Only time will heal. Oh look at the time, I must go, look at me raving on like an old twit, good day and remember what I say (A/N that rhymed)."  
  
"Yeah cya" Said Draco not really paying attention.  
  
I should ask for a room in St Mungo's for that old twit. Hey he said it himself. FREAKY!!! And how the hell am I meant to help Granger? She is like a Rubrics cube, you cant figure her out.  
  
A/N How zat? I know I haven't really gotten into the D/H at the moment, but as the old twit would say. Only time will heal or in my case, tell. Please review my little chirrups. Now Review. And for the wonderful people who do I will leave with a song.  
  
Doh the stuff that buys me beer  
Ray the guy that sells the beer  
Me the guy that drinks the beer  
Far, a long long way to beer  
So I'll have another beer  
La la la la la la beer  
Ti I'd rather have a beer  
And that brings us back to Doh Doh Doh Doh dooooooohhhh.  
  
Vwola 


	12. Sharing

A/N Sorry bout the wait but I was doing an English assignment that took AGES. I don't own any of these characters except for Scott. Now on with the story. REVIEW.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hermione woke up to a room filled with blinding light.  
  
Quidditch tryouts today and I slept in. Better get ready and it is also the last day of school before the Christmas brake. I feel so dirty, what is happening to me? Lastnight I was in the shower scrubbing myself raw and now I find cuts all over myself.  
  
Hermione walked over to her mirror and saw a girl that wasn't the usual bouncy Hermione but a lost soul. She moved over to her wardrobe and picked out her oldest and baggiest shirt with matching baggy jeans and put them on her bed.  
  
How could Malfoy be so.cruel. He wanted me to get raped by scott, WELL I ALREADY HAVE BEEN. Scott must have put a memory charm on me. BLOODY GIT.  
  
Hermione slid down the wall and wept in silence.  
  
Where is that Mudblood? I hope I didn't make her commit suicide. Wait, why would I care? I better go up and check on her or she will be late for her tryout. Draco opened her door quietly and found a weeping Hermione and the floor. She looked up into his eyes and all that he saw was emptiness. He went over to help her off the ground but she shifted away from his hand.  
  
"Granger you need my help"  
  
"No I don't" She whimpered.  
  
"Ok. I am sorry about yesterday.I lost my temper"  
  
"Keep away from me"  
  
"Look im sorry but." Draco spotted Hermione's cuts and bruises.  
  
"WHAT have you done to yourself Hermione?" Draco was horrified, no one would cause pain on themselves right?  
  
"I don't remember. Please leave" Whimpered Hermione noticing Draco inching closer to her. He would not leave her alone not now. He touched her arm and she screamed.  
  
"DON'T HURT ME. Please I didn't mean to call you a .death eater. please don't rape me" Screamed Hermione not noticing what she just said. He sat down beside her on the wall.  
  
"Hermione I am not going to do anything of the sort. I am not going to molest you" Said Draco. He didn't know how to comfort a person so he put his arm around her shoulders. She seems to have calmed down, I wonder where she got that crazy idea in her head that I was going to rape her?  
  
"Come on lets get you ready" He said in a soft tone. Hermione clung onto him like he was her lifeline. Was Hermione starting to trust him? "What do you want to wear to your tryouts?"  
  
"I wanntt tto wear wwhats on ttthe bbedd" wept Hermione.  
  
Draco tried to pry her off his arm but she wouldn't budge, so he walked over to her bed slowly and handed the clothes to her.  
  
"You can change and I will wait outside ok" he said walking towards the door. Hermione dashed to the door and closed it.  
  
"No please don't leave me. he will come"  
  
"Who will come?"  
  
"Don't need to know, but please stay in the room with me" Draco looked into her pleading eyes and he couldn't refuse.  
  
"Ok but I will turn around until you are done" He walked over to the mirror and turned around. Hermione started to strip to her underwear and Draco could see her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Oh my god! Granger has got a gorgeous body. Elegent curves like an hour glass and nice full.  
  
"Im done" She said softly as he turned around.  
  
"Ok would you like me to escort you to the great hall?" He said with a small smile and she smiled back.  
  
"Yes please"  
  
Hermione and Draco exited the room together but stopped at the top of the landing. Draco realised what Hermione was staring at, it was Scott who was sitting on the couch. Draco took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze and smile.  
  
"Come on and don't worry I am here" Whispered Draco and they walked hand in hand past him. Scott stood up and walked over the two with a murderous gaze and he grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"I need to speak to you in private" Scott whispered.  
  
"Get away from me" Yelled Hermione trying to get her fragile wrist out of his iron grasp. Prefects were rushing into the common room from hearing Hermione's shouts. Draco suddenly had a surge of protectiveness over her and took Hermione's hand out of Scott's.  
  
"Morris don't come any closer to Hermione" Draco said in a deathy tone. All the prefects were watching intently at how and why Draco was taking defending a Mudblood.  
  
"Malfoy this just between Granger and I"  
  
"Your memory charm has worn off" Whispered Hermione.  
  
"What" Said Draco and Scott together.  
  
"Your memory charm has worn off and my memory is piecing itself together in pictures, horrible pictures" She now said with more confidence.  
  
"Oh come on" Whined Scott as Hermione took a step towards him and slapped him full in the face.  
  
"Lets go Draco" Hermione was feeling refreshed but still conscious of the male species.  
  
On the way to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy" Whispered Hermione as they walked to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Its an instinctive thing because I used to do it for my mum all the time when Lucius beat her.up" Draco stated to the floor. Hermione looked at Draco through sad eyes, maybe he knows how she feels.  
  
I feel so comfortable with him and safe. Why is he being so nice?  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" She stopped walking and grabbed his arm forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Well you see." Draco stopped not wanting to feel so vulnerable in front of a girl or anyone in fact. Hermione sensed his discomfort in exposing some deep secrets of his life.  
  
"It might help?" Said Hermione.  
  
"I will tell you only if you tell me what's wrong with you"  
  
The two moved over to the bench and started to confess some feelings and memories.  
  
"Ok" Hermione said hesitantly.  
  
"Well you see I have this flaw. I know what your thinking. You're thinking, how can Draco Malfoy, man extraordinaire with a fantastical body and chiselled abs, have a flaw" Numbering things off on his fingers. Hermione arched her eyebrows at his statement. "Any how, I have a soft spot for women in need. I have witnessed my mum getting beat up with whips, crucius curses and furniture, and sometimes it would be over a tiny mistake like the time when my mum accidentally put one more ice cube in my dads drink." He said in a sad tone. Hermione was horrified at how much brutality Draco has seen inflicted on innocent women.  
  
"And how is your mother now?"  
  
"Uh.umm." He swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. "One night she was savagely raped by Lucius, she committed suicide. She slit her wrists in the bath and when I found her she just had enough life in her to tell me.she loved me" A single tear slid down his cold face. He turned to her and said three words. "Whats your story?"  
  
Hermione told him of her memories of Scott raping her. He suddenly understood why she was so upset at him. By the end of the talk both people didn't feel too cheery.  
  
I cant believe such things happen to such innocent people and I cant believe I just told her my mum died. I have a great idea on how to make us feel better again.  
  
"Put this balaclava on and when you have your tryouts and the result has been read out, surprise them on how your wonderful teacher has taught you how to fly like an angel" Draco said in a hopeful tone while pulling out a balaclava from his robes.  
  
"That's a great idea but why do you have a balaclava in your robes?" Asked Hermione. Draco couldn't tell her why but he knew she was starting to get a drift on why, by staring in his guilty face. She gasped.  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh look the tryouts have already started" They put the balaclava on and Hermione made a mental note to ask him if he is using the balaclava that is on her face at that minut to attend deatheater meetings.  
  
HoW did you like it and once again I Apologise for being such a biatch for not updating.  
  
Next Chapter: Pashing and feeling Mixed feelings (Passion, disire, lust and jealousy) ha ha ha A new couple (not that important)  
  
I will make this my new trend, leaving on a happy note with a song I  
like:  
  
CHRISTINA AGULARIA  
Cant Hold Us Down  
  
So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly the target don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
Making up a few false rumors or two  
  
That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
\Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down Lil' Kim:  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back  
  
But you're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
So you're just a little boy  
  
All you'll do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down  
  
Sampai Nanti 


End file.
